The En'Thromii
The Wolves are watching..... : Born at the dawn of the world when gods and mortals walked side by side across the unspoiled face of Unarath, Created to walk where those of the light could not; into the heart of the darkest places to hunt that which would prey upon the innocent and the weak. Protectors of the physical realm, hunters in the shadows, and gate keepers of the passage between this world and the next; they were were the Children of the Moon, Goddess of the Night sky. They were the Dark Walkers of the Umbra and the Lords of the Night. In the Light they were born, in the shadow they were cast and in the darkness they hunt...remember..... : they are watching. :: The People The name En'Thromii translates roughly as "the People" from their unique language. They are a race of humanoid bipedal beings that were created seperately from those who migrated to Atheros in the First Epoch. Created by the Lunar Goddess and the Spirt Lord known as Lykaois using a loop hole in the Divine Concord at the end of the War in the heavens, they are one of only a few races specificaly created to serve a purpose. Outwardly similar to many of the Lycanthrope races, they have a humaoid form and they have a large bipedal Werewolf like form (refered to as the War form ) but that is where the similarity ends abruptly. En'Thromii are not Lycanthropes nor werewolves. To compare them within hearing range of one of the people would be to offer the gravest of insults and likely get you killed. The Weres and En'Thromii: the difference Lycanthropes are usually human or some other race susceptible to the lycanthropy virus. Lycanthropes are the survivors of a disease and despite identifying themselves often with pride at their new status and power, they remain their original race. Iladirion do not contract lycanthropy due to their innate resilience to the virus nor do any other of the Faye creatures of the Unarath universe. The disease is limited to humans. Weres Weres are are often magickaly created either through dark magicks or curses and are inherently evil creatures. The full moon governs their change, a painful and brutal restructure of their bodies as the wolf rips from their flesh, a change they have no control over. Completely at the mercy of the curse which is linked to the visibility of the full moon, the werewolf retains no memory of what their wolf side did during its rampage. When transformed, the werewolf has no memory of its mortal form. The Werewolf will never see a friend of loved one, they will see only prey. They are unable to be reasoned with or pacified except by death and blood. En'Thromii The people are a distinctive humanoid race. They are born as the are and as they age gain mastery over their racial skills as any race would. There is much confusion among the illiterate and ignorant of Unarath as they often see the En'Thromii as Lycanthropes or Weres due to one of the unique methods in which En'Thromii are born. The Pact-Born are often confused as such. En'Thromii are often born outside of their communities and can be born to non En'Thromii parents. This is one of the leading causes of the En'Thromii / Lycanthrope misconception. To give an example of how the people view Lycanthropes and Weres; "....these things are an abominations. Look at them, they fall upon each other like ravenous dogs with no thought of who or what they could be. They have the reek of evil about them LOOK AT THEM! THEY ARE MINDLESS SAVAGES! These are no wolves. An abomination is more like it. What do they know of pack, of honor or of what it truly means to be free." "What did you expect? They're werewolves, Graymane. Now are you going to get busy and help me kill these idiots or are you just going to stand there and pontificate while they eat us?" ~''~ Graymane the Bolvrkr and Risha'ki'' A Race Divided To understand this, the reader must understand that the En'Thromii are a divided race, divided by their mechanism of creation and the physical differences this mechanism imparts in the offspring. These different groups are known as First Born , Moon Born and Pact Born . More will be discussed about this in a later chapter The En'Thromii are a highly evolved, sensitive and intelligent race that are influenced but not controlled by the pull of their matron, the moon. The People are born with the ability to shift their bodies between five different forms. Not every En'Thromii can shift into every form and their birth group does influence which of the five forms they can easily adopt and which ones must be learned. We will discuss more on the forms of the wolf later.The people are very social, proud of their purpose and divine lineage and closely follow the structure of feral wolf society. The people see feral wolves as distant relatives. It is not uncommon to see feral wolves interacting and living among the "En'Thromii and being referred to as "little sister" or "little brother" The people tend to be deeply spiritual. It is well known among the people that once long ago they were the guardians of the places of light, the undisputed masters of the night, hunting down evil and the darkness that preyed upon innocent. But that is long ago and only the oldest remember the glory of their beginnings. Life is now a struggle for the people, as the human world encroaches and wars are fought between the realms of man, orc, elf and dwarf, they struggle to fit in and protect their own lands against those who one time looked to them for protection. Category:Races